The Trainer
by Harleenquinzel085
Summary: Heartbroken Christian Grey takes home one of his best clients Anastasia Steele. Ana has her own demons, along with eatting the wrong foods and She can cook, she wants to be successful in business and Christian has owned a few and feels he can help her. I don't own fifty shades or characters, Mature audiences only. Please leave a review I like to read them.
1. Chapter 1

Ana P.o.v.

I am sleepy, I just got off a 3 day flight from Mexico in my mom's plane, we flew into Savanna, Nashville, Vegas, than Seattle and now home, Portland she said she wanted to be here for me for my 22nd when I saved up most of my money and flew down there and had enough for the flight home only she returned it for me to get spending money. "Its for your own good" she kept saying. Not saying she was wrong, hell no, just she was a boss of her own company and her and husband almost ran Suvanna. I was the dopey eyed girl who worked in an office under my best friend's wing Kate and spent all my money on a dreamy trainer named Christian Grey who had his marching orders in on me and he used them well. So to say the least I was intrigued by him. His hair, his lips and his hard grey eyes, his thick cut lean muscle that when I saw him in his grey shirt, had me drooling. I knew down below lay an 8 pack with deep muscles down to his manliness, I never did see it. He knew I was there hell he knew I had a crush on him from the moment we IM'ed each other on Instagram. But tonight was a mixer/my birthday party, there he was in the corner talking to Kate and her boyfriend Elliot. He had a green bottle in his hand and a full shaggy bread, he looked like a hockey player than a trainer but still I would want him to deadlift me and leave me sore for days after. Not saying he didn't, he did, but my groin was aching for his long skilled fingers, among other things.

I stood up not expecting the booze to take over my feet were almost kicked out from me and I landed back on the couch.

"Ana," I looked up to his cooing voice, "you okay?" I nodded knowing well the booze had taken a turn in my body leaving either wanting to be sick or pass out and the couch was where I wanted to lay my head. Kate came over to my side.

"Ana you wanna go home? Or stay the night here?" I thought about having only what I had packed from Suvanna and home again was knapsack of clothes. Mostly sports bras, tank tops and shorts being the middle of December I had no going home clothes. I sat there and saw Sarah and her glasses coming in visions of threes.

"Home" it was all I could say, I wanted home, I had my bag by the door, Carla my mom only came and stayed an hour or two saying she had to fly back to Suvanna for her husband Bob who broke his foot while playing golf the week before. Mind you my slice was what did it, I didn't know he was there when I swing back! I stood again only this time I made it to my feet, Christian grabbed me by the arm and lead me to the door, "I can take her back to Vancouver" he called over his shoulder. I nodded, he grabbed my bag and opened the door to the cold Decmeber air, I was pulling on my bomber jacket, the night air was chilling and held promise of snow, I looked at him as he helped me to his Sliver dodge RAM that had his company logo on the side, as he opened the door I asked "where's the bike?" I sleered.

"Storage Steele" His nickname for me, the one time I told him my last name, Steele, Steele was our code. It stuck for him and had our own jokes, our own little bubble, when it came to him and I, he made sure I was his number one priority. I climbed up into the seat and as soon as I buckled in I pulled my body to the left as he came into the truck he sat there, slowly pushing the purple and blue hair off of my face. "You are totally shitface Steele you sure you want to do tomorrow?" Knowing we had a training session at 9 am.

"Unless I puke, faint or die I keep going you know me Christian." I turned my head, as he started the truck.

"Do you want some food to sober up?" I shook my head,

"What I want now Christian is a bacon cheeseburger and chocolate ice cream from Wendy's, and that isn't diet friendly."

"No it's not," he moved the truck around effortlessly. "Tell you what, you do 500 pounds deadlifts tomorrow and I will get you your bacon delight, deal?"

I smiled knowing the hard work it took to get to my 150 pound body but hearing him say those words where awesome. I yawned while I said "deal." I was out even before we got to the drive thru.

"Anastasia?" He asked a while later, I made an "um" sound. "How long have you been in love with me?" I woke up, sitting bolt upright and looking around I knew I wasn't at home, I was in his bed. With Christian.

Christian P.O.V.

I know how hard Anastasia worked for her dream body I know that my girlfriend Leila Williams and I had broken up a few months ago and all I wanted was another woman in my bed to make me sleep. I saw Anastasia pass out the minute we got on the highway and having her here in my house was just bliss. I parked the truck beside the bikes knowing what was packed in her bag, I could wash her stuff tonight and have it ready for tomorrow. I picked up her bag, and pulled it over my shoulder, next sleeping beauty, I watched as she rolled into my arms, I breathed in her scent, it was something of Apples. I kicked the door shut then I carried her to the elevator. After we got up to my floor, I put her down for a second as I pushed my keys into the lock, hearing the keys tumble over and unlock the door I pushed the handle down and threw Ana's backpack to the closet. I could bench Anastasia but she snacked more than she should have, I saw her Instagram. Anastasia had fallen back and landed on the wall, I looked at her and got into a squat, pulled her close, just as she was about to fall over onto my shoulders and flip over me, I scooped her up, her heavy head resting on my shoulder like a toddler, I kicked my door open again and walked her into my house and I took her straight into my bedroom and pulled off her pink bomber jacket, her wonder woman tank top, and her boots and her jeans, I whipped back my side and tucked her in. I haven't slept well since Leila left, but it was fine, I was doing well on my own. I put Anastasia's clothes in the washer and went to handle some emails from clients. It wasn't long before Anastasia's wash was done and I put it in the dryer. Soon enough my eye lids were fighting me to close. I went back to my room to see Anastasia had moved from my side to Leila's side. I moved into bed, I put my hand on her abdomen and pulled close to her. She smelt like me a bit. I looked into her closed eyes and just as I was about to fall asleep. I asked the longing question,

"Anastasia," hearing her stir, "how long have you in love with me?" She must have heard me because she woke up. Seeing her frighten blues lit up as if I caught her in a lie she had be denying. I wanted to have them in pleasure, pleasure I was giving her. I wanted her, she was one of my best and she was obsessed with me and her weight loss. I was actually turned on by it, "come back to bed baby," she turned over on her side and I pulled her towards me, she snuggled into the joint of my shoulder and made a home there. I kissed her head and watched as she fell back asleep, I should have gone to Suvanna with her. She was alone, I want to make love to her under the stars in fact her purple panties on her right now where driving me nuts. I wanted to tear off those panties and sink into her firm luscious body. I wanted her all over me. With that thought in my head I closed my eyes, only to pop back open. Fucking hard on.

I laid down again after jerking off for the third time hoping that it would go away but seeing Anastasia there in my bed smelling sweet, I always wanted to make love to a woman while she slept but don't think she would be open to that idea. I laid down only 3 am 3 hour sleep or no sleep, I wanted to wake her, fuck her brains out, hear her scream in pleasure my name. I knew full well what would make me hard again and it was that lace stretch in those panties, I placed a finger near them, it was driving nuts knowing she fully asleep and me now with a half chubbed dick. I stopped what I was doing, as I heard an email ping on my phone. My hard on died as as it did, I rolled out of bed to tend to my clients.

Anastasia's P.O.V.

I woke up and there was Christian he was awake and why was in his place? "Why am I here?" I asked, I would go back to sleep but why was here.

"I didn't want to take you all the way to Vancouver, so your in Seattle don't worry your clothes are dry, so you have something to wear to the gym tomorrow." I settled back.

"Ok." He placed his hand on my tummy,

"Come back to bed, sleep with me." I nodded. I put my head on the pillow and I watched as Christian curled his arms around me, I was back asleep in minutes.

I awoke the next morning in Christian's bed still but he was gone, I looked to the bottom of the bed and saw my bright pink shorts with my orange tank top. With my stary night bra and no panties. "Christian?" I called out. I looked at my watch 6:30 am he must have just left I thought then I heard,

"Yeah I'm here first two people canceled because of the snow fall. So we have some time before your session." I fell back onto the bed. I looked at the outfit.

"You pick out what you wanted me to wear?"

"Yeah you know I love pink" he yelled as I heard the tap turn on, I giggled.

"More like you like to see me in pink." I said, my head was throbbing, as I started to rub my forehead he came in with Advil and a my pink super girl water bottle. "You went through my bag for my water bottle?" I took the pills and the water I gulped down the cold water that relieved my sore throat. I looked at him in all the times I had been with him I wanted to kiss him have him pin me down, this was one of those times but he won't have me. "Yeah, I did, hope you don't mind." I shook my head.

"Where's Leila?" I asked.

"She's visiting family." I knew he was lying by the way he turned his eyes to the left.

"If that's your way of saying she broke up with you I understand." Knowing how long the two of them had been on the rocks, I had come to clean their house a few times and the way she would attack on him, it made it seem like she was jealous, of the fact he was helping other women, including me. That and the last little while having him not call for a cleaning lead to me to believe something was up.

He looked at me dead on. "We broke up but she wanted a break so I don't know what she wanted anymore. Having you here helped."

I looked around the bed and looked at him. "How so?"

"Well I don't like sleeping alone and I wanted to know if I could sleep with you. I like sleeping beside you." I nodded.

"Ok so now what do we do?"

"Well you get up we go to the gym and we live our lives, if you or me are lonely could we just have a sleep over?"

I pulled back the covers to reveal my purple lace panties. I noticed one thing come up.

"Is that code for 'Wanna have sex?'"

He looked down then back up to me. His finger slipped into my panties.

"I wanted to take those off you last night but this is way much better." He placed his lips on mine, his spiky chin scratched my chin as his lips met with mine, he pushed me back slowly so I was sitting more on his bed, he put one hand around my neck and the other one around my lower back. I laid back on the bed and his hand traveled from my lower back to my front his hand holding my next let go and came around to the front knowing I had cleaned up down there for Suvanna. I wanted him to just worship me. His hand found one of breasts began kneeding it until it pubbled under his fingers, he took his mouth and kissed my abdomen, trailing down slowly to my happy place. He removed his hand and he took my purple lace panties in between his teeth and pulled slightly down. Once they got to my knees he pulled them out of his mouth and they fell to the floor.

He smiled, "you know how long I wanted to do that to you?" He asked, I shook my head. He began placing kisses up my knees slowly climbing up to my sweet spot. Then a thought popped into my head the same thought that always happened when a man was about to fuck me.

"This changes nothing, we still train, we still hang out but not more sex after this." I said as I sat up.

"Not to brag but I am really good,"

He noted I chucked.

"Sweetheart I got references, and a stipper as my best friend, I can rock your world better then Your ex, plus teach you a thing or two." I counted.

He chuckled. "You know I hate that shit right."

"Yeah but I like it."

"Alright Steele you think you can impress me, we got two hours before we show up to the gym, you wanna show me how good you are in sack?"

"Babe, I'm so good I won't make you wanna walk." I teased back.

"We'll see about that." I sat up and locked lips with him while I had my toes lock into his track pants I pulled them down to see he was wearing no boxers. Out his member sprang to meet me, I took my foot and ran it up the inside of his thigh, as I did he grabbed my ankle. I pulled back to say, "I'll be gentle." I pulled up my other foot to groin and with my two feet I began rubbing his cock. I pulled back and asked.

"Is this doing anything for you?" He shook his head. I stopped kissing him and pulled back, he began to think of what I was doing. "Get on the bed, if there is anything I know how to do like a pro is give one hell of classic sloppy blowjob." I got on my knees and just he was about to ask what I was doing I placed my mouth around his thick rigid member, I pulled back and forth on it with my mouth, taking it longer and deeper, hearing him hiss as I took him deeper, I began to get wet as I sucked him, I rubbed my clit as he enjoyed his blowjob. I messaged his balls as he was close to is explosion. "Ana, I'm going to..."

"I know" I whispered. He grabbed my head and locked it in as his hot seed shot into my mouth and I swallowed every last drop. He was breathless as was I, I smelt like sex and now he got what he wanted I was horny but I would rub one out in the shower and we would get ready and go. I went to my bag to find my shampoo and conditioner, only to find it missing.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

"What are you missing?" I looked up and there he was in all his glory, naked and his cock was pointed right at me.

"I'm missing my shampoo."

"I put it in the shower, thought you would like one before the gym." I looked as I found no clothes in my bag.

"Why all my clothes gone?" I asked a bit more cross then I wanted to sound.

"I moved them all to the bedroom for now. If you want to wear something else or you want to keep a few things here, then you can." I shot up.

"I don't want to moving in," I went to the bathroom, I found my red shampoo and conditioner there in his shower. I turned on the water and waited until it got warm, which took forever, he came in with me. I jumped in us naked in front of one another.

"I'm not saying move in Anastasia"

"It's implied Christian, I did the same things with my ex's leave a few things over the first few weeks than we work out or fucking die, either way I'm not going back to that." He moved so I could get under the shower thinking it was hot I jump under the "ahhh" I screamed, "the water is ice cold!"

"I know I like it cold." He replied. "Also you didn't leave stuff here, I want you here, you have me one of the best blow jobs I ever had and it's your birthday, I should be giving you pleasure."

I wanted kids, he didn't, but it's ok for now from the time I had in Suvanna I wanted him. I thought about it.

"Christian, we are meant to be just friends I want kids you think kids are 24/7 ugly poop machines and you're not wrong but it's we want two different things, I know we can have fun" I washed my hair and body. "But we would be having awesome sex, you'd be training me, and in the end," my voice went higher as I stuck my body and head under the cold water again. "We would lose each other, professionally and personally." I stepped outta the way to add conditioner to my head as he took under the spray. I lathered my body with his soap, as he stood staring at me. "Is that what you want?" He didn't answer. He just placed his lips on mine, I held onto him, he took me under the cold spray, with him in my arms the coldness wasn't nearly as cold, I raked my fingers through his hair, he picked me up in his arms and my legs wrapped around his hips. His member just slipped into me, I gasped as I felt his weight come into me. It had been a while for me. I wanted to feel him every inch, he held me as my tight body held him in its cradle, I pulled my lips back and looked into his eyes. "What do you want Christian?"

"I just got dumped from girlfriend I loved for the last five years, one I bought a car for. I have spent months being alone I have done Ok, then there is you, and you make me smile. Mind you stalk my Instagram account like crazy, but at least you care about the members at the gym and online and push them to their best, you are my best clients, and I can't see anything wrong with us being together and getting to know each other on an intimate level."

I pointed my hair up after he said what he did, washing my hair out.

"Do you want me?" I asked again.

"I want your crazy side and your strong side, so yeah I want you, do you want me?"

I nodded.

"Great when was the last time you had sex?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"April last year I think" Thinking back to my ex boyfriend José.

"I want to fuck you a few times today before you go home. Ok?"

"Sure." I placed my head back feeling him hit me to the hilt, his tip hitting my g-spot. It was going to be quick as he turned off the cold water and wrapped me in a fuffly white towel, my legs still wrapped around him as we made our way to the bedroom. He laid me down in the bed and continued to lay into me, feeling his heavy member push back and forth in me. God why is it the men I can't resist the best? I asked as he filled me and drew back within me. I moaned as I grabbed the sheets on the unmade bed, I grabbed a handful of his hair and rolled my hips to him. "Do it again," he mumbled ageist my skin, I rolled my hips again watching him fall apart on top of me. "Anastasia you on birth control?" The question stunned me I looked up into his grey eyes.

"Yes I have been for a few years"

"Good because with how tight you are, I won't be able to last much longer." He groaned, he pushed in again, I reached for my clit as he kept fucking me.

"Christian I can't" I screamed.

"Yes you can, cum with me baby." He groaned again, feeling my body tighten around him I lost all control like I did in most of my orgasms, my nails ripped into his hair, I let out a cry as my body fell into the oybess. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he made me cry out. As I felt my body return from the shock waves I felt his seed spill into me. He groaned as he dug his hips into mine. I relaxed as Christian rested his forehead on me, I giggled as I stretched out.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Just I always wanted to sleep with you and now that I have I think I like you a bit more." He rolled off of me and pulled me with him.

"I think we should get ready and get to gym so I can make you even more sore than you are now." I looked up into his eyes.

"What if I'm not as sore as you think?"

"Then I will have to fuck you into submission." He rolled me so I was on top of him. "I think I will take you like this."

I smiled as he entered me again.

Christian P.O.V.

Having Anastasia in my space, in my arms. I want her as much as she wanted me, I knew about her crush for a long time, he'll I knew a lot of my female clientele had crushes on me, it never fazed me just made me better at my job, but I never dated my clients. The second time I took Ana, having her ride my cock, it made me feel like a man her body was tight as she took me deep within her, she sucked the cum right out of my cock. We finished off with her riding me like a cowgirl, she got dressed as I did I, I know I could go on longer but I needed to get to work as did Ana. We got in the elevator and I asked.

"What time do you work today?" I knew she worked all the time,

"I took two weeks off work, so I could back pack around parts of The states, my mom didn't want me doing that so she flew me into different parts of U.S. until we ended up in Portland." She wiped her eye, as if a part of her dream was dashed away, I know what she was talking about having a older brother and a younger sister, my parents already had two perfect kids besides the second adopted troublemaker. I was the rebel of the group. I did a trip down to Panama and I knew what she wanted. Freedom.

"I hear ya there, I think you will get there in time." I answered and the elevator ding.

We walked in and I could feel it, I felt it every time I was with her, that crackle in the air, I knew how bad she wanted me now that she had me, do I want her to keep going?

"Ana, I should let you know the gym has a no fraternizing policy with the clients so I would like what we did to stay on the DL for a while. Ok? In fact you know I don't date clients so I want us to keep us a secret for as long as I can." It was a white lie but really I didn't want her to know I didn't fuck my clients, her being the only one and I knew how jealous she would get, Leila wasn't but I could handle her, Ana I couldn't because she didn't live with me. She can't tell me she is feeling mad at me when I come home late from work.

"Sure, no problem so when they see us pull up" Her and I walked into the elevator.

"The cameras will see you come in, that's where they trip most of the trainers up, because I have been seeing someone, bringing you in was No big deal but now only Taylor knows I have no girlfriend so I can't drive you up to the door." Still lying to her.

"What if I say I didn't know?" She asked.

"I guess but I like where I train and it is the last thing I want to do." I countered.

"Well I guess there is studios around the city, but I will keep my mouth shut." I looked at her and her pouty lips, they were perfect. I moved so she was between the wall and me, I wanted this, now.

I took her head in my hands, and sank my mouth onto hers, being a few inches taller than her meant I could overpower her without that Thomas Hardy crap she loved so much. I knew why she loved him so much, but I wanted her to look at me the same way Leila would. I placed my lips on her moist lips and we started our slow burn of a kiss, I wanted her, here and now, I wanted to taste her. She made her famous avocado eggs omelet, that she has in the morning, with bacon, and pancakes, I could taste the avocado she had, she loved her protein and I saw it in her cooking. Taking her little bum in my hands and pushing her up against the wall of the elevator, feeling her heat from her core, knowing I was turning her on, I wanted nothing more then to sink into her body over and over again. _"Ding"_ the elevator reminded us we were in parking. I held her in my arms tightly, not wanting to let go, her hands made a home around my neck and I wanted her, now.

"Pull your pants down a little bit."

"What?" She asked.

Ana's P.O.V.

He pushed me into the wall of the elevator and I wanted him to control me. "Why not in the truck?" I asked.

"I guess but I wanted it here, now."

"I know that but really what if somebody walked in?" I asked knowing that was a possibly. The door slowly shut, I took his hand and placed it under my black sweat pants. It was too cold for pink shorts however I knew he wanted to see my bum that's why he picked them. I pulled his hand towards my core, and over the waistband of my pants haven't changed into no panties I let him slip his fingers into my body. My head fell back in a moan as he took control and pushed his middle and index finger deep within me, he found the right spot in me and began rubbing. He leaned in towards my neck and began kissing slowly, I wanted to stay like this for as long as I could I then went and undid the top button of his jeans and pushed my hand deep into the unknown, I felt his massive member in my hands and began rubbing slowly back and forth, he let out a low growl as he kissed my neck, he pulled back and placed his lips on mine, as he did he pushed my pants down. He pushed my hand out the way as he did he lifted my left leg and shoved me up against the wall of the elevator. He didn't wait just plunged deep within me, I wanted to cum and feel his seed pumping into me. But right now I was worried somebody would find us. So with that I wanted to delay my body's natural reaction to a man fucking me, "nobody knows we are here," he whispered.

"How do you know that?" I asked back.

"Because you Missy are on the panel for the elevator buttons and right now I'm holding the stop button." He replied with coolness in his voice. He smiled as did I, I felt more ready to let go as I did he pushed a little more into me. I sucked in my breath "that's it, cum for me baby!" I grabbed his hair as he began pushing harder into me. I felt my core tighten as it did he moved more harder I moaned as he was making me cum closer as he did, the feeling of my organum overwhelmed me. I began ripping his hair, I felt for my clit and rubbed it for the feeling of relief to come. Until "Christian I can't"

"Yes you can baby cum for me, cum hard." As he said those words my world fell a part and all I saw was stars. Waves of pleasure overtook me and sent my body into shock, knowing what we did in the elevator was hot but still, It took me a few minutes to regain where I was and as I did, Christian helped me get my clothes on and put himself away.

"Did you come?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not enough really, I came so much last night that even if I had enough in there I would have cum by now." He shook it off, "don't worry about it, it's your birthday today and I will be spending most of this time getting you to come in more ways then one." He pulled me out of the elevator and we walked over to his truck and heard it unlock.

Christian P.O.V.

I watched Ana's cute little ass bounce into the truck, knowing that we had a little under a hour to get to the gym, having her in the elevator, Leila won't do it there saying that it was too much of a public spot and we could get caught, but knowing Ana and how submissive she would be, it was too easy. Everything with Ana was easy, I knew why too. She was bullied and teased honestly she was stronger then she knew and anything I could say to her would improve her or destroy her either way I was her world, I didn't want it like that. I pulled myself into the truck, looking over to that blue eyed girl with her crooked smile, she told me that she thumb sucked for years and still did, that didn't bother me, neither did her rubbing my earlobe, she wanted to be soothed. I loved how she wanted to be cuddled, Leila wasn't like that. Ana was a fighter anyway in her life but when came to night time and took her armour off, she longed for a soothing touch. As did I. I turned the truck over as I started it rumbled to life and put it into first gear, watching the parking lot full of my neighbors cars I pulled out of the garage and onto the snow covered ground. I looked over to the left then right and made my way out into a quiet Sunday morning. Not many people were on the road as I took the truck out of first gear into second then third. I heard a giggle noise from Ana, her truck noise I heard it once before when I brought her on a trip, she was one of those people who I could see being friends with for a very long time. Even if we were lovers whatever we were I knew I had to have her here. I looked to her as got to the bridge. We were both quiet, too quiet. I turned on the radio and American authors where on - the best day of my life. I looked to her as she looked to me, locking eyes and that spark. She knew it, I knew it. Whether or not we knew it or didn't, we'd be both fucked.


	2. NO NEW CHAPTERS

Hi there!

As I write this out I realize there is no more content for this story, it was written on a drunk and high blurb, shortly after writing it I looked back at it and I thought da' fuck did I write? However you the fans didn't like it and it was out. So I sat down and I started over, this time with a fresh aim, it will be original content, and it will come from my heart, now bare in mind I have a few stories under my pen name and they are being written the same time as this one. But this will be a one chapter story, this is the end to this one, once I get the new story up, I will post the link for you all to follow. Thank you for your kind words see you in the next story.


End file.
